Not All Presents Are Wrapped
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: It's their anniversary and Molly has a surprise for Sherlock…in more ways than one xx Also, my twentieth fic for my twentieth birthday xx


_Summary: It's their anniversary and Molly has a surprise for Sherlock…in more ways than one xx_

_xx Here we go my twentieth Fanfiction on my twentieth birthday :D I hope you enjoy it xx_

Molly twirled in front of the mirror and happily clapped her hands. She had been taking pole-dancing lessons in secret for the last few months and keeping it a secret had been the most difficult thing of all. Sherlock had been distracted with cases for the past few weeks and Molly assumed he would have figured it out otherwise. It was their first anniversary as a married couple and she was keen it was going to be one to remember. Everything was sorted; she didn't have to worry about cooking, John and Mary had agreed to babysit for them and Mrs. Hudson was away visiting a friend meaning they didn't have to worry about being quiet. Molly's heart leapt as she glanced at the clock. **Not long now…oh, hurry Sherlock.**

* * *

Sherlock swivelled in his seat, glancing at the clock impatiently. Lestrade frowned at him and pressed his fingers to his lips. Why Lestrade had dragged him to this meeting was a mystery but Sherlock was keen to find out. Well, he _had _been until he found himself sitting there for hours listening to people give him scenarios and asking for deductions. Lestrade had been instructed to train some new officers and, in order to look impressive, had brought Sherlock along. Sherlock had had enough now and he stood up, pulling his jacket down and ruffling his hair.

"Look, I cannot stay any longer, it is my anniversary, Inspector, you do understand…"

Lestrade nodded and smiled nervously towards the trainees as the detective hurried out of the door. He rushed out of the room but was stopped at the end of the corridor by Cathy, a busty, blonde woman who had taken a shine to the detective. She swept her hair behind her shoulders as Sherlock tried to duck past her.

"Sherlock…I need some help…someone stole some jewellery from my bedroom…you're welcome to take a look…"

Sherlock gave her a fake smile as he dodged her efforts to wrap her arms around him.

"No…besides I don't need to 'take a look' to discover who stole them…"

Cathy laughed and stepped closer, causing sherlock to groan in frustration. **Can this woman see I am not interested in the slightest? **Cathy bit her lip and leaned forwards slightly.

"I'm going to make this easy for you…if you come to my flat, you're going to get screwed…"

Sherlock sniggered slightly and stepped forwards, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes…and if I go to my flat…I am going to get 'fucked'…at least I think that's what my wife said…"

Cathy frowned and blocked his exit once more. Sherlock was this close to throwing the woman out of the way.

"You're married? Well…what she doesn't know-"

Sherlock wasn't going to stand for this any longer. He took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Look, I'm already running late…and I want to get home…it's my anniversary and I'd rather not spend it with anybody else…"

Cathy looked hurt as Sherlock hurried out of the door. After struggling to hail a taxi, he decided to run straight home and not stop until he reached his flat. **I'm coming, my darling...**

* * *

He raced up the stairs and pushed the door open, immediately dropping the box he was holding. Molly was standing in the middle of their flat wearing his dressing gown; she had dimmed the lights and was standing in front of a large pole. Sherlock noticed she was wearing, under the dressing gown, his favourite fluffy black and pink lingerie set. It was his favourite because it had come with its own set of handcuffs…but that's a whole different story altogether. Molly approached him and gently slipped the coat from his shoulders, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Hmmm…you smell like Cathy again…"

"It's no surprise…it's her perfume, the woman showers in the stuff…"

Molly nodded and pushed him roughly onto the sofa. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and held his breath. Molly licked her lips and shook her head when Sherlock shifted closer.

"Ah, ah…first the show…then the…real treat…"

Sherlock shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. He watched as Molly slowly pulled the strings of the dressing gown. Sherlock smirked until she stopped.

"What did she say this time?"

"She told me she'd 'screw' me if I went to her flat…"

Molly nodded with a raise of her eyebrows and her hands moved to pull open the gown, dropping it to the floor. She raised her leg and placed it next to Sherlock on the sofa, delighting in his smirk.

"And what did you say?"

"I said…'yes, and I'm going to get…fucked when I get to mine…'"

Molly bit her lip and leaned in, whispering into his ear.

"Oh yes you are…Mrs. Hudson is out for the evening…John and Mary are babysitting Francesca for us…there is no one around to hear you scream…"

Sherlock caught her eye and Molly smirked. Sherlock shivered in anticipation and watched as Molly moved over to the pole, stroking it lightly. Sherlock groaned in impatience and Molly wiggled her eyebrows, reaching for the stereo remote. Sherlock frowned as an unfamiliar tune filled his ears…he _believed _it was an artist both Molly and Mary were fond of. He smirked as he listened to the lyrics. **Ah yes, John mentioned this song…Rude Boy by someone called Rihanna? How…appropriate…**

Molly moved expertly after her few lessons, swinging up and down, twisting her hips and legs to mould around the apparatus and Sherlock found it to be most stimulating. Molly raised her eyebrows as Sherlock rose to his feet, gripping her wrists and pinning them to the pole above her head. Molly shot him a warning look but Sherlock leaned in closer, kissing her softly and teasingly. Molly, annoyed at being left hanging, launched herself forwards. Their lips collided as they collapsed onto the sofa. Their remaining clothes were thrown around the room and they spent a few moments exploring each other, finding the spots that drove the other mad with frenzied desire. Molly gripped Sherlock's hair as he found that spot just below her neck, gasping in delight.

"I told…her…I wasn't going…to spend my…own anniversary with…anyone other than…my wife any…longer…"

Sherlock trailed kisses down her body as he spoke, her hands still pulling his hair; he was surprised he wasn't bald yet…how his wife loved to pull his hair. Molly pulled him to her lips again, putting as much love in it as she could.

"Sherlock…I am sorry for my jealousy…I just don't want to lose you…to someone younger and hotter…someone who can get your heart racing…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took Molly's hand and placed it flat against him bare chest.

"You feel that…you have done that…any faster than that and I think…you'd kill me, Mrs. Holmes…"

Molly felt tears sting her eyes and she held him tightly. Sherlock frowned and sat his wife next to him, pulling a blanket over them. He looked at her closely and something was clearly bothering her.

"Molly…what's happened…"

Molly bit her lip and buried her face in her hands, mumbling incoherently. Sherlock pulled her hands away gently. Molly sighed deeply.

"I found out before you came in…I didn't want to disappoint you…this is our anniversary…I wanted to wait for you…I couldn't wait…"

Sherlock pulled his head back and smiled widely at Molly, who swallowed slightly.

"Molly…are you…pregnant?"

Molly nodded and Sherlock smiled wider, if possible, even more. He pulled his wofe closer to him and nuzzled her hair gently.

"Maybe we'll get a boy this time…"

Molly lifted her head to look at him, his hand had settled at the base of her spine, tracing softly. Molly bit her lip.

"Do you want a boy?"

Sherlock shrugged, kissing her forehead carefully.

"Either will suit me…as long as it's healthy…"

Molly nodded and she yawned widely. Sherlock smiled and shifted them until Molly was lying across his chest, drifting off to sleep. Molly whispered softly as he stroked her arms.

"I'm…sorry…"

Sherlock chuckled softly, gently moving his hands along her back.

"Don't be silly…this is the best present anyone had ever brought…"

"I love you, Sherlock…I'll make it up to you…"

Sherlock happily lay there all night, listening to Molly's heavy breathing and planning for their new arrival. **Yes, this is certainly an anniversary to remember…**

* * *

_xx Thank you so much for reading :) I love you all xx_


End file.
